To improve and solve a recent environment problem, an exhaust gas regulation to a diesel engine is tightened. Also in a working machine such as a construction machine and an agricultural machine, techniques for decreasing the particle matter (the particulate matter) included in an exhaust gas are variously developed to deal with the strict exhaust gas regulation.
In general, an exhaust gas cleaning device to catch the particulate matter included in the exhaust gas is provided to the diesel engine. The exhaust gas cleaning device lets the exhaust gas pass through an internally-provided Diesel Particulate Filter (DPF) to catch the particulate matter. Since the caught particulate matter is gradually deposited in the DPF of the exhaust gas cleaning device, the DPF has to be regenerated by arbitrarily removing the particulate matter so that the DPF is not clogged to increase an air resistance of the exhaust system.
As a technique related to the regeneration of the above-mentioned DPF, there is an exhaust gas cleaning filter regeneration device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2005-337062.
The exhaust gas control filter regeneration device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2005-337062 is a device that regenerates an exhaust gas cleaning filter provided in an exhaust flow path of an engine to drive a hydraulic pump for supplying an operating oil to a working hydraulic device via a hydraulic circuit, comprising: a load oil path connected to the hydraulic circuit; a filter regeneration load for applying a load to the hydraulic pump, the filter regeneration load being arranged in the load oil path; an oil path opening-closing means to supply the operating oil from the hydraulic pump to the load oil path and to the filter regeneration load at regeneration of the exhaust gas cleaning filter; and a hydraulic operation means to operate a fuel injection amount regulation lever of the engine, the hydraulic operation means being arranged in the load oil path and being operated by a pressure of the operating oil from the hydraulic pump at the regeneration of the exhaust gas cleaning filter, wherein the load of the hydraulic pump is increased to increase the load of the engine by supplying the operating oil from the hydraulic pump to the load oil path and to the filter regeneration load due to the oil path opening-closing means at the regeneration of the exhaust gas cleaning filter, and the fuel injection amount regulation lever is operated by the hydraulic operation means.
In addition, as the above-mentioned technique related to the regeneration of the DPF, there is a working vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2010-77954.
The working vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2010-77954 has a configuration that, upon detection of a differential pressure equal to or larger than a pressure of a predetermined value in a pressure sensor at a moment immediately before stopping an engine, automatically starts up an electric power source of the working vehicle to inform an operator of the detection even after the stopping the engine, and when the operator selects a regeneration mode with use of a selection switch, automatically starts the engine to regenerate the DPF at an idling engine speed, and the working vehicle automatically stops the engine and the electric power source after the differential pressure in the pressure sensor becomes a predetermined value or less.
Moreover, as the above-mentioned technique related to the regeneration of the DPF, there are techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2010-127253 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2010-270611.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2010-127253 is a technique for performing close of an intake throttle (close of an intake valve and an exhausting valve) and the post injection at the regeneration process of the DPF, and automatically stops the engine upon completion of the regeneration.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 2010-270611 is a technique for regenerating the DPF without stopping the engine at the clogging of the DPF through judgment of the clogging of the DPF on the basis of a working state of the engine during the operation of a construction machine.